<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Fly High Across The Sky From Here To Kingdom Come (Fall Back Down To Where You're From) by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405838">[Podfic] Fly High Across The Sky From Here To Kingdom Come (Fall Back Down To Where You're From)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics'>GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Kingdom Come + Objectivist on Fire [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assembly Mage!Bren, Body Horror, F/M, POV Caleb Widogast, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, breakdowns, gotta get worse before it gets better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:49:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bren,” Astrid says, and she sounds a little unsettled. “You’d tell me if there was something really wrong, right?”</p><p>He gives her a hollow smile. “Ja.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Kingdom Come + Objectivist on Fire [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Fly High Across The Sky From Here To Kingdom Come (Fall Back Down To Where You're From)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980683">Fly High Across The Sky From Here To Kingdom Come (Fall Back Down To Where You're From)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandfatherclock/pseuds/grandfatherclock">grandfatherclock</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandjollyranchers/pseuds/smokeandjollyranchers">smokeandjollyranchers</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss">An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>MP3 &amp; M4B</h2><audio>

<p>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still <a href="https://archive.org/download/05.-fly-high-across-the-sky-from-here-to-kingdom-come/05.%20Fly%20High%20Across%20The%20Sky%20From%20Here%20To%20Kingdom%20Come.mp3">download this podfic</a>.</p></audio><p><b>To Download:</b> Right click the link and choose save link as.<br/>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
    <th>Type</th>
    <th>Link</th>
    <th>Size</th>
    <th>Length</th>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>MP3</td>
    <td><a href="https://archive.org/download/05.-fly-high-across-the-sky-from-here-to-kingdom-come/05.%20Fly%20High%20Across%20The%20Sky%20From%20Here%20To%20Kingdom%20Come.mp3">[link to mp3]</a></td>
    <td>58 MB</td>
    <td>1:41:05</td>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>M4B</td>
    <td>
<a href="https://archive.org/download/05.-fly-high-across-the-sky-from-here-to-kingdom-come/05.%20Fly%20High%20Across%20The%20Sky%20From%20Here%20To%20Kingdom%20Come.m4b">[link to m4b]</a>
</td>
    <td>76 MB</td>
    <td>1:41:05</td>
  </tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>